Lovely Little Fey Hearts
by anothercuppa
Summary: Wicked Lovely songfics, first chapter's up! :D Will mostly be about pairings, and for now, set during the series. First chapter on Keenan and Donia. Please R&R! :D


**As goes the way of fanfics, songfics, the like, here's the disclaimer: I don't own any of the Wicked Lovely characters in all their fey glory, Melissa Marr does, in all her stupendous Melissa Marr glory. \m/**

**And I don't own Kids In Love, which is by Mayday Parade. It's an awesome song, so if you don't know it, go check it out. :3**

**I haven't written a short story in a long time, and I've never written a songfic in my life. I've been toying with the idea for several months though, connecting different songs with different characters in different books, but I never quite got around to it. I just had the buzz to write one day, and I did it. In my head, the song just really connects with Keenan and Donia, and I wanted to write a story of the events leading up to when she became the Winter Girl.**

**I plan to write more WL songfics, though I'm not sure if I'll be updating often, but if I do I'll just post them as later chapters here. :D Hope you like it~**

**I Don't Belong In The Sun.**

**_I look back to the one and only summertime_**

**_When my girl was the envy of every friend of mine_**

"It's her, I just know it. She's the one." His inhuman green eyes were awestruck as he watched her pass, his new game, his new victim.

Liseli appraised the girl. She was beautiful, no doubt about that, with a berry-red mouth and pale blond hair that hung past her shoulders. But if Keenan chose her, there was no going back, and she would be trapped. Liseli's heart sank at the possibility that this girl might not be the missing Summer Queen. _Poor thing._

"Really, now," she said, the words falling dryly from corpse-blue lips. "And do you dream of her?" That was how it worked: if Keenan dreamt of them, he would choose them, fall half in love with them, and make them fall in love with _him_. But Summer and Winter Girls alike, if they didn't turn out to be his Queen, he would then discard them.

And move on to the next mortal.

As he had done with her, with Rika, with Nathalie, and all the Summer Girls and previous Winter Girls.

Even after centuries, Liseli still loved him.

And as she watched him watch _her_, the next girl who would undoubtedly fall prey to his charms, she knew she was all the more fool for it. _He'll never look at me that way again._

Keenan turned from the stranger making her way along the boardwalk where they sat, invisible to mortal eyes, and smiled at Liseli, his blazing copper hair falling sideways as he tilted his head. "Yes," was the whispered reply. "I dream of her."

Liseli kept her feelings carefully in control as she turned away, so she wouldn't have to see the tortured, hopeful look on the bound Summer King's face, and gazed after the blonde girl grimly.

_And so the game begins._

**_She slept safely in my arms_**

**_We were so young and invincible_**

"You look like you belong in the sun."

Donia was startled from her daydreaming at the musical voice. She closed her book, dangling loosely from absent fingers as her mind wandered, and looked up at the speaker.

_Woah._

He was very pretty—maybe a little_ too_ pretty—for a boy, with shining bronze hair and deep green eyes. He was smiling at her, and the setting sun cast his features in flattering reddish light. He was hot. Donia blushed, and then wished she hadn't. She was so pale that when she felt even the littlest bit embarrassed or flattered, her entire face burned. _That_ wasn't flattering.

Thankfully though, he didn't seem to notice how red she was. He was looking straight into Donia's eyes—she blushed again—as he said, extending a hand, "I'm Keenan."

Still blushing furiously—she couldn't believe that such a gorgeous guy was paying attention to her, some girl reading on the beach—she took his hand, feeling the callouses, and said, "Donia. And, um, thanks. I love the sun."

The smile he flashed her was—if it was even humanly possible—even more dazzling than the first one as he took a seat beside her.

**_Closed lips, she was never one to kiss and tell_**

**_Those trips in the summer never went so well_**

"Come on, Don, it'll be fun."

Shaking her head firmly, she felt a little thrill as he used his nickname for her. "I can't dance, Keenan. Honestly. You'll wish we never met if we go dancing."

He laughed, and the look in his eyes was all for her. "I'm sure I'll survive," he teased. "It's just one night."

Donia sighed, knowing she would give in. She always did. She and Keenan had been dating for about three weeks, since the start of summer, and she'd said yes to everything he'd asked of her. There was just something about him that was so compelling.

Donia gave him a quick kiss on the cheek, feeling heat race from her mouth and sing through her veins in that brief touch, before saying, "I don't have anything to wear."

**_Young love, was such dumb love_**

**_Call it what you want, it was still enough_**

Keenan grinned, playing with her hair, and said, "I think I can take care of that."

She smiled at him blissfully, drawing his arm over her shoulders while they walked along the quiet boulevard. Since the beginning, he had spoiled her excessively, and she enjoyed the attention. "I'd like that."

He cocked an eyebrow as he asked, "Will your parents let you go?"

Donia waggled her own and dropped her voice to a whisper, though there was barely anyone around, and said, "I'll be sneaking out."

Keenan laughed then, and swept her up into a tight embrace. He had taught her to enjoy life, to be impulsive, and she found she liked living this way.

"That's my girl," he murmured.

**_And you're still out of my reach_**

**_And you're still all of the things that I want in my life_**

**_How could I ask you to leave me?_**

"Do you think that she is the one?"

Tavish sighed wearily as he sank deeper into the cushions on the sofa. He could hear Keenan in the next room, preparing for his evening with the new girl.

"One can always hope, Niall," he said to the faery sitting opposite him, who had a booted heel resting on one knee as he reclined in an armchair. The Summer Girls were out, so the flat was empty except for the Summer Court's head advisors, which left them free to talk and to worry. "And we can only hope for our court and for the next girls who would catch Keenan's eye that this Donia is the one we've been waiting for."

"I think we're in trouble with this one." Niall's face was unreadable.  
>"What do you mean?"<p>

"I think Keenan's actually in love with her."

**_And we were just kids in love_**

**_The summer was full of mistakes we wouldn't learn from_**

"This band is unbelievably sexy," Donia whispered to Keenan as they swept past the stage. They danced well enough as long as she followed his lead. She would only look at him or at the performers onstage, though, because almost everyone in the club—owned by his Uncle Tavish, he said—seemed to know Keenan. They would glance at the two of them, point, smile. It was disconcerting. So Donia pretended to ignore them.

Keenan nodded and smiled down at her as the singer, a beautiful woman with bright hair and dark eyes and an incredible throaty croon, sang about dancing in the arms of eternity. The musicians were amazingly talented, stroking and playing their instruments like they were lovers, adding headily to the atmosphere in the club. "I know. I had them booked—through Uncle—for the night.' He grinned at her sheepishly. "I wanted it to be special."

She sighed and rested her head on his chest briefly as the music changed tempo and became slow and sweet. They were left slow dancing, and she murmured to him, "It's special as long as I'm with you, Keenan." Remembering the previous lyrics, Donia giggled, "Eternity with you wouldn't be so bad."

The look in his eyes was one of such intense happiness her breath caught.

Around them, the club-goers exchanged gleeful looks and wide grins.

**_The first kiss stole the breath from my lips_**

**_Why did the last one tear us apart?_**

He lowered his lips to hers, and her heart pounded. Was he about to kiss her? She held herself with bated breath.

She wasn't disappointed.

Keenan murmured, "I would be sure to make it very special."

And then his hands were in her hair, and Donia was caught in the searing, all-consuming impact of their first kiss.

**_Our breath smelled of cigarettes and alcohol_**

**_We walked down the beach counting every star_**

**_Our hearts beat inside our chests_**

**_Leaving us gasping for every breath_**

"Like, A Midsummer Night's Dream fairies?" Donia hiccupped. She was only a little tipsy. She and Keenan were on the beach, and it was _way_ past her curfew. She hadn't been much of a rule-breaker before, and the experience was exhilarating.

Her hair was spread out on the sand, and Keenan lay half on top of her. He had asked her to grow it out as long as possible. Of course, she couldn't say no. Their shoes lay abandoned nearby, and the tang of salt in the air, the stars quivering in the velvet sky, made the moment perfect.

"Mmmm." He kissed her neck softly. "I'm afraid to say that we're a worse kind."

"No kidding."

She tensed up at the wicked glint in his eyes, but when she looked closer, she could see that there was worry there, too.

Donia pulled his face to hers gently. "Hey, what's wrong?

**_Her smile with the wind blowing through her hair_**

**_Was so contagious in the air_**

"… do you choose to be with me? And I mean eternity, Don. Just like that night at the club. Would you give everything up for me?"

Tears filled Donia's eyes at Keenan's tender, raw words. She still found everything—the confession that he was a faery, and a King to boot, the situation of the seasons and the courts, his curse, her importance, his impossible, impossible beauty, and his strange love for her—surreal with an edge of insane. But she believed him. And she believed that she was meant to be with him. If she was the only one he'd ever loved like this, as he said, who else could be his missing queen but her? She was his.

Donia threw her arms around Keenan, and he laughed, there on the boardwalk with the wind gusting all around, where they'd met, gotten to know each other, and fallen in love over the course of a summer. _His_ summer.

And soon enough, _their_ summer.

Her tears fractured the light from the sunset, turning it into a dazzling prism of golden and reddish light as they held on. "I love you, Keenan. And I _do_ choose to be with you."

His grip tightened so much that it hurt, but she wouldn't let him go, and never wanted to.

"I love you, Don."

**_So satisfying, and I'm still smiling_**

Tavish was confused. "Well, I don't see what's wrong with that, if he really is in love with her. What do you mean, Niall?"

The short-haired, dark-eyed faery set his other foot down on the floor as he leaned forward in his seat, gaze intense, jaw set. "What if she's not the one? What if she replaces Liseli as the Winter Girl, and Keenan will stay in love with her? Then he finds his true Summer Queen, but he can't be truly happy with her, because of Donia."

Tavish raised an eyebrow at Niall. "Whether or not Keenan stays in love with Donia if she _does_ become the Winter Girl is another matter altogether. He will do his duty, no matter what. He will set aside everything else for the good of the court. For Summer's sake, Niall, have some faith."

He opened his mouth to counter the rebuke in Tavish's tone.

**_And you're still out of my reach_**

**_And you're still all of the things that I want in my life_**

"You'd be a fool to trust him."

The condescending, pitying smile was back, and Donia wanted too swipe it off the other girl's face.

"How do I know you're not trying to keep me from him?" She glared at her, but Liseli was unperturbed. "How do I know you're not just jealous?"

Liseli held up her hands disarmingly, with another little smile, this time of playful amusement, as the large white dog beside her let out a small growl at Donia's tone.

She didn't back away, though, and the Winter Girl felt a spark of respect. _I could like her._

Liseli shook her head at her before saying, "I'm trying to help you Donia." She sighed, looking out to the open sea with a strange melancholy before turning back to Keenan's girlfriend. "Look, I know what it's like when Keenan's courting you. He makes you feel like the world, but he only does that because of the _possibility_ that you _might_ actually be the world to him one day. He's just using us to become the Summer regent in full." Donia was starting to turn away in disdain, so Liseli gripped her firmly by the shoulders.

"What do you think's going to happen if you become the Winter Girl? Like me? Do you think he'll care for you then?" She laughed, and it was a sound of self-disgust and mockery, and she shook her head again. "I was in your position once. I loved him enough to risk the cold for him. But trust me… it isn't worth it. _He_ isn't worth it."

**_How could I ask you to leave me?_**

"I'm not just another girl to him, Liseli, Winter Girl, Keenan's ex." The remark was cruel, and Liseli flinched, but she didn't relax her grip on Donia's shoulders.

The blonde continued brazenly. "It's not going to be like that. I'm the one for Keenan. I'm sorry that you weren't, but it's the two of us from here on out, for sure. We're meant to be together. He loves me."

And Liseli laughed, long and hard, as Sasha stood by, a silent, snow-white sentinel, as uncomfortable on the beach as she was.

The Winter Girl pushed her sunglasses on and kissed Donia on the forehead. The other girl cringed and tried to pull away.

"You're a goner, Donia," Liseli whispered. "He loved us all, and a fat lot of good it did any of us, Summer _and_ Winter girls. I'm so sorry."

She pulled away, releasing her grip on Donia, and, the look of infinite sadness in her eyes hidden by the dark glasses, turned and left, Sasha rising to his paws to lope beside her.

**_And we were just kids in love_**

But before Niall could say anything, Keenan opened the door to the living room.

"I can hear you, you know," he said accusingly.

The advisors caught themselves, then pulled back and settled into their seats again, but still tense.

Keenan's gaze calmly shifted from one to the other. He sighed.

**_The summer was full of mistakes we wouldn't learn from_**

"Is this what you freely choose, to risk Winter's chill?"

"It's what I want."

They smiled at each other.

**_The first kiss stole the breath from my lips_**

"You two always get so worked up when the game starts. Relax." He walked over to where they sat, straightening his button-up shirt and smiling reassuringly.

**_Why did the last one tear us apart?_**

Donia gripped the staff, slowly, carefully. She was afraid, she had to admit. But it was all right, because soon she would be with Keenan, as his rightful Summer queen. A moment passed.

**_We're falling down, can we pick up the pieces?_**

"Donia…" his voice softened as he drifted off, and in his eyes was a look neither of his advisors had seen in all of Keenan's lifetime. Niall shot Tavish a knowing glance.

Keenan focused again and went on, his voice sure and strong, "Donia's the one. She's my Summer Queen. I know it."

**_We're at an all time low, how do we get it back?_**

The cold, harsh as a shriek renting the night apart, raw as any wound, pierced her to the depths of her being, filled her and consumed her, and she was sent to her knees in the clearing by the hawthorn bush with a gasping cry.

**_We're falling down, can we pick up the pieces?_**

The advisors smiled.

"Well," Niall said, looking his king up and down. "You look presentable enough. Go to her now."

Tavish nodded in agreement. "Go to your queen, Keenan."

**_We're falling down, can we pick up the pieces now?_**

_"Keenan!"_

**_And we were just kids in love_**

**_The summer was full of mistakes we wouldn't learn from_**

Keenan grinned at the two before departing. "She belongs in the sun. She is perfect for Summer."

**_The first kiss stole the breath from my lips_**

**_Why did the last one tear us?_**

"He—he just left… just like that—" She could barely keep it together. The tears were cold as anything, and she hated with everything she had that such ice and despair had come from inside her.

"Hush, love, hush." Liseli, no longer white-haired, no longer frost-glazed, held Donia as she wept, her dark brown curls framing the other girl's face where her head lay in Liseli's lap. In the throes of Donia's disbelief, misery and heartache, Liseli hadn't been able to prevent a few tears from escaping her green-again eyes. And she knew what Donia felt, what she would have to go through in the coming years, so she held her tenderly, identifying with Donia's pain and sharing in it with her.

"Why?" Donia moaned, eyes closed, tears seeping out from beneath the lids, her once-blonde hair all over the place. "Why?"

Liseli kissed her on one cheek, and then the other, ignoring the sting of Winter, and whispered, "We are merely pawns who have suffered for our foolishness. And Beira's a bitch."

Uncurling from her fetal position, Donia opened her eyes and screamed. Screamed and screamed and screamed, until she lay spent on the wooden floor of the cottage that was now hers. Sasha lay beyond them, silent as always, a comforting presence in the gloom.

"He walked away from me, Liseli, he walked away." She crawled back to the other girl and allowed Liseli to put her arms around her again and cradle her.

The former Winter Girl's voice cracked as she grieved for the one who had taken her place. "I told you he would, Donia."

**_We were just kids in love_**

"I'm sorry, I—I'd rather be a Summer Girl," the girl blurted out. The horror in her eyes when she gazed at what Donia had become was evident. She couldn't hate her for it, when she herself despised what she had now was.

She nodded coolly, and deigned to give the poor girl a smile. It wasn't her fault she'd gotten caught in these faery games and wanted an easy way out, of sorts. "You've made the right choice."

**_The summer was full of mistakes we wouldn't learn from_**

**_The first kiss stole the breath from my lips_**

**_Why did the last one tear us apart?_**

She waited.

Keenan watched her, but she rebuffed all his attempts to try to forge any kind of relationship with her. Or at least she tried.

Some days, she couldn't help but remember the girl she had been when she was newly in love with him; eager to love and be loved, so sure that Keenan was her forever.

_Well, he is now, one way or the other_, she would think to herself bitterly. _I'm stuck with him._

Those were the times she let him in and allowed herself to fantasize on possible futures for the two of them. Together.

And then on other days, she would remember what had come of loving him, and how easily he had walked away from her the day she'd risked it all.

**_We were just kids in love_**

**_The summer was full of mistakes we wouldn't learn from_**

Donia remembered that summer with heartbreaking nostalgia. It had been the first, the last, the only. The one summer that they had been truly together. She ached for all she had lost, for all that was to come, for everything that should have been hers.

_A normal life. Mortality, finite and bittersweet._

She thought of everything they'd shared, everything they could have had, if only she had been Keenan's queen. If only she had belonged in the sun, as Keenan believed the day they'd met. She'd wanted to believe it. She still did.

She wanted to be that girl on the boardwalk again, innocent of love and unknowing of the world that she was now part of, lonely and content to stay that way.

_Loveless._

And as Donia watched Aislinn approach the hawthorn bush and Beira's staff, barely human and with sunlight pulsing underneath her skin, she breathed a silent sigh of relief that no girl would ever have to suffer for love of Keenan again, as she had, as she still did. For there was no doubt that Ash was the missing Summer Queen.

She stepped forward and grasped the staff.

**_The first kiss stole the breath from my lips_**

And in the moment before the cold did not pierce Ash, before Winter did not send her to her knees, Donia watched Keenan watch _her_, that look of desperate longing upon his face, the same one Liseli had noted with sorrow that fateful day, and she despaired at the thought that here was Keenan's queen, his love, his eternity in front of him, in all the glory of Summer. She despaired that it had not been her.

As the watching Summer fey exploded into revelry, and Keenan swept Aislinn up into his arms, sunlight and sheer joy suffusing the clearing, Donia felt Winter's hold on her heart, the icy kiss of her curse, melt away, and she was Donia again.

Not just a pawn to be played, not the Winter Girl, not Keenan's Donia—never again—not _anyone's_ Donia.

Just simply her.

And she turned and quietly walked away, not wanting to see them together.

**_Why did the last one tear us apart?_**

**Did you like it? Did you dislike it? Did you love it? Did you hate it? I'd love to hear, people. ;) I'd appreciate constructive criticism, faves, or even a single comment. Thumbs up for reviews! So press that pretty little button and go!**


End file.
